


Purest Form of Expression

by QuillMage



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Gen, Swearing in Foreign Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMage/pseuds/QuillMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling about the world had taught Ema many important things. Most of all, how to articulate her opinion succinctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purest Form of Expression

Ema had spent a good amount of time in Europe, mostly in Germany—that was where all the good law-related schools were located. More than once Apollo had walked into the courthouse to see Ema irritably retorting to Klavier’s flirtations while Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma bickered in a sibling dispute—and all four of them were speaking in German.

However, she did spend some time in other countries. And of course, when a girl of around seventeen to eighteen years of age enters a foreign country, the first things she strives to learn are basic everyday phases like ‘Where the hell is the can?! I gotta piss like mad!’

Oh, and curse words too.

She knew how to swear in quite a few languages by the time she returned to Japanifornia: German—of course—Spanish, Portuguese—all she knew were the curse words in that one—French, and _ple_ nty of new obscene hand gestures.

What she didn’t count on, was that Europe wasn’t the only place people fluent in those languages resided.

Of course she knew from experience that three-fifths of all Japanifornia’s prosecutors were relatively German-English bilingual, thus she kept her ‘ _ficken_ ’s to herself—though not always the hand gesture that goes with it—around them but let it loose freely away from them.

Until Apollo and Phoenix called her on it—apparently Edgeworth had been rather annoyed at Phoenix when he found out he was a hobo and Kristoph had bumped his head on the underside of a desk at one point.

So Ema went with ‘ _follar_ ’.

No one had told her the Judge had learned to speak Spanish.

Then the French ‘ _baiser_ ’.

No one had told her the Judge’s brother was Canadian.

Her last hope was Portuguese.

It worked, for a time. However, nothing lasts forever.

Ema was doing some grunt work for the fop delivering a mountain of forms to the Parole Office.

Then the whole damn stack of paper slipped from her arms.

“ _Foder_!”

“Language, kitten.”

Ema whipped around to see one of the applicants smirking at her.

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me! _How_  do you know that? You’re like some Mexican or something!”

Diego Armando’s smirk widened, “I’m Brazilian, actually.”

Ema groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're the infinative forms of the words and different places have different swears but it's crack.


End file.
